Tales from the Other Universes
Tale 1: Mission Complete Part 1. The young saiyan Kakarot flies towards the planet Earth in his attack pod ready to conquer the planet. He finally lands where he finds his first victim. The man's name is Gohan. Gohan picks Kakarot out of the pod. Kakarot fires a beam at the old man but the old man barely dodges. Gohan drops Kakarot and backs up now seeing his tail. Kakarot fires a barrage of blast and beams at Gohan. Gohan is hit by Kakarot's attacks and speaks. "Gah, this toddler is powerful for his age". Kakarot doesn't understand this language and presses some buttons in his attack pod. The pod finds the language and quickly teaches Kakarot how to speak the language. The pod also gives Kakarot a pair of saiyan armor. Gohan is still damaged and about to rush at the pod while Kakarot puts his armor on. Gohan rushes at him but Kakarot quickly fires a beam barrage at Gohan. A beam hits Gohan directly in the heart killing him. The Turtle Hermit senses his pupils pain and then can no longer sense his power. The Turtle Hermit known as Roshi quickly rushes to the spot of Gohan's Corpse. When seeing what the toddler Kakarot done to his pupil Roshi turns into his Max Power form. Kakarot gets in a saiyan fighting stance. Roshi charges the MAX Power Kamehameha. Kakarot charges a large energy wave but it is to late. Roshi fires the MAX Power Kamehameha at Kakarot. Kakarot is blown back into his attack pod. Kakarot quickly contacts his older brother Raditz. Raditz gets in his attack pod and flies towards Earth. The planet Raditz was examining is very close to earth and it will only take him 2 hours to get to the location of Kakarot. Kakarot being hit by the Kamehameha technique was damaged. Roshi the Turtle Hermit remained perfectly fine. Kakarot used the Kamehameha technique against Roshi himself. "It took me fifty years to master that technique this toddler mastered it in a few minutes." Roshi said in his head. Kakarot quickly flew away from Roshi. Roshi could barely fly being a human. Kakarot flew until he thought Roshi would not be able to find him. He waited for his brothers arrival. Tale 1: Mission Complete Part 2 A crash was heard around the landing site of Kakarot's pod. It was his brother Raditz's attack pod. Raditz after landing confronted the Turtle Hermit. "So you think you are strong you pest?" Raditz asked smirking at Roshi. "I am one of the strongest of this planet." Roshi replied. "If what you say is true....I should be able to take over this planet with ease." Raditz said cocky and having the rights to be so. Roshi threw a punch at Raditz. Raditz easily caught the punch and broke Roshi's arm. Raditz followed with a knee to Roshi's stomach. Roshi coughed up blood hurt and in pain. Raditz kicked Roshi away and hit him with a Full Power Energy Blast Volley. Roshi barely got up but Raditz wasn't finished with him yet. Raditz charged his Double Sunday technique as Roshi struggled to his feet. Raditz fired the Double Sunday it hit Roshi directly. Roshi transformed back to normal. Raditz made sure he was dead by hitting him with another Full Power Energy Wave Volley. It was nearly night time and Kakarot found his way to his brother. Both of the saiyans still had there tails and there was going to be a full moon. It will be easy to take over the planet Earth as Great Apes. The full moon was out. Kakarot and Raditz stared at it. There hearts began beating rapidly. Luckily the saiyan armor was specially designed to expand for the Great Ape form. They transformed into Great Apes and were destroying the human race. Stomping and crushing cities and stomping and crushing people. Some were idiotic enough to try and stop them. They died slow and painful deaths. After an hour of blood,gore, and death the planet was reduced to rubbel. Night was over and followed by morning. They transformed back into there normal forms. They got back in there attack pods and flew back to Frieza's Pod Center with there mission completed. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Needs Work Category:Fan Fiction by Ultra Vegito Category:Needs Links